White Moon, Black Sun
by Moonlight Kristallblaue
Summary: AU/ONE SHOT/La vida pinta bastante bien para Jake pero Bells se ha dado cuenta que los cuentos de hadas realmente no existen y los hombres perfectos menos,todo eso después de divorciarse de Edward.¿Qué pasaría si un día tan común como cualquier otro se dedica a recordar?¿Podrá la fuerza de voluntad de ambos resistir de nuevo o ella usará a su mejor amigo para comenzar su venganza?


_**Summary**:__La vida pinta bastante bien para Jake pero Bells se ha dado cuenta que los cuentos de hadas realmente no existen y los hombres perfectos menos. ¿Qué pasaría si un día tan común como cualquier otro se dedican a recordar? ¿Podrá la fuerza de voluntad de ambos resistir de nuevo o ella usará a su mejor amigo para comenzar su venganza?_

_**Disclaimer**:__Todos los personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero es mi historia x3_

* * *

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto._-Mascullé mientras luchaba con aquellas bolsas del supermercado y hacía malabares para poder encontrar la cerradura con la llave temblorosa por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

_-Tan torpe como siempre,déjame ayudarte un poco ahí Bells._ -Pude escuchar la cálida voz de Jake mientras tomaba las bolsas y hacía que la puerta se abriera con un ruido sordo. Mordí mi labio inferior asintiendo con una sonrisa.

_-Vaya, parece que lo torpe no se quita con la edad ¿cierto?._ -Musité mientras escuchaba una de esas carcajadas tan suyas y caminaba hacia la cocina para guardar latas, empaques y cajas en el refrigerador y la nevera respectivamente. Giré sólo un poco la cabeza, aquel chico de casi dos metros con una musculatura envidiable se movía tan cómodamente como si estuviera en su propia casa; la actitud no cambiaba nada estuviera aquí o en La Push. No podía culparlo, después de todo también pasaba bastante tiempo por aquí hace un par de meses. Pasaba, ya no más. Suspiré pesadamente mientras recargaba el peso de mi cuerpo contra una pared. Él se dio cuenta de aquella mirada perdida y en seguida puso en ON su sentido protector.

_-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿Debería llamarlo?_.-Inquirió detrás de esos ojos color marrón llenos de ansiedad.

_-No, no, sí, en la estación de policía, definitivamente no._-Respondí con una ligera sonrisa, abrí la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerré, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para mi mejor amigo, quien me dedicó una mirada con cierta ¿tristeza? Negué con la cabeza en busca de una señal y como respuesta obtuve la ligera presión de su dedo índice sobre mi ceño fruncido.

_-Si continúas así te arrugarás, o eso me dijo la rubia._-Se encogió de hombros._-No es que le preste mucha atención cuando parlotea, pero quizá debías saberlo._-Su intento de sonrisa fue tan falso que ni él mismo terminó creyéndoselo.

_-¿Qué pasa, Jacob?_.-Dudé al escuchar las palabras salir de mis labios, había querido preguntarle eso desde hace días. Las llamadas no eran igual, tampoco las cartas, o incluso los saludos. Se había formado una especie de tensión desde que yo había desaparecido cierto período de tiempo para aclarar mi mente y él, bueno ni siquiera me había preocupado por preguntarle, la verdad es que tenía miedo de la respuesta.

_-Ya no me tienes confianza, Bells._-Soltó a bocajarro como alguien que ha querido gritarlo desde hace mucho pero se había contenido.

_-No digas eso, claro que yo..._-abaniqué con la mano sintiéndome abochornada con la sensación de mil colores en el rostro. Me interrumpió al instante.

_-Te fuiste y no me dijiste ni siquiera adiós. No hablas con Edward, no, es más, ni siquiera hablas de él ni de nadie en especial, no sé por qué. ¿Es por mí? ¿Qué hice mal?_

-Planté esta vez un frágil y níveo dedo sobre aquellos labios tan llenos de dudas y decepciones. Es verdad que mi vida se había vuelto un caos con tantos cambios, y también era cierto que no se me había ocurrido incluir a mi mejor amigo en mis planes. _-Te estaba protegiendo, era mi turno._-Respondí sin saber más que decir mientras clavaba la mirada en las baldosas; la pesadez del aire era tal que podría haber sido cortada por un cuchillo. Sentí sus dedos acunar una de mis mejillas y luego elevar mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo. Estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque de arritmia, el fondo se hizo borroso y ahora estábamos años atrás, demasiado cerca, de él y de sus apetecibles labios; años atrás cuando al ingenioso de Edward Cullen se le ocurrió que sería mejor si se iba y me dejaba a la deriva... Solté un jadeo involuntario mezclado con una risa amarga, bien le hubiera aprovechado quedarse allá, porque justo ahora la situación era exactamente igual. Me sentía con el corazón destrozado y un enorme agujero en el pecho, que Jake involuntariamente estaba aprovechando.

_-No entiendo._-Su cálido aliento me golpeó mientras susurraba más para sí que para mí. Cerré los ojos y reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad para empujar su pecho con mis manos. Él me detuvo y sujetó con fuerza mis muñecas, la chispa en aquellos ojos se encendió, supuse que por su cerebro estaban pasando ideas similares a las mías, la trayectoria de sus ojos se dirigió hacia mis labios mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido que el de un conejo.

_-Jacob._-Apenas emití sonido tratando de arreglar el amasijo de confusión que se había anudado en mi pecho._-No podemos,no puedes._ -Sentí el enorme peso de la verdad caer sobre mí, sí, el que no podía era él. Yo estaba más que dispuesta a vengarme un par de veces de aquel hombre que jugó conmigo pero mi mejor amigo no era una herramienta. Le dediqué una mirada honesta y clara._-Eres mi mejor amigo y ¡maldita sea! no puedo permitirme arruinar esto..._-me solté de su agarre y presioné sus manos._-No puedo permitirme arruinar nuestra amistad. Sabes que te amo..._

_-Pero nunca será suficiente, no al menos de esa manera_.-Completó la frase mientras sonreía de lado._-Lo siento, Bells. Me dejé llevar, creo que recordé..._

_-Un par de cosas viejas._-Completé por mi parte._-Ánimo, que tengo que soltarte todo lo que ha pasado, y aún nos hace falta un buen par de horas para que soportes mi lagrimeo y estado gloomy all-day-long._-Bromeé dejando un ligero golpe en su hombro._-Además de un plan para descuartizar a cierto tipo engreído de aterciopelada voz._-Levanté mi pequeño puño acompañado con una gran sonrisa.

**_Definitivamente el aire y el sol siempre serían mejor que una droga~_**

* * *

**__**Tenía esta historia olvidada por ahí y me apeteció subirla, no es tan mala... creo.

_Moon~_


End file.
